The Doctor at the Lakehouse
by 1alphanumeric1
Summary: I just thought I would give my own explanation for how the "magical" mail box works. The 11th Doctor and Amy. Precursor to "The Lake House"


The Doctor and Amy struggled with a heavy container.

"Why did you have make the box so damn heavy!" Amy groused as she tried to keep her side of the container from touching the ground.

"Well I didn't know how big this temporal anomaly would be!" The Doctor replied crossly. "I didn't know if it was going to be a teensy tiny one or a big Boom! End-of the-world-tear!"

"So which one was this one?" Amy asked straining to hold up the Anomaly container

"Well, it was on the Not as Dangerous side of the equation." The Doctor replied.

"How not dangerous?" Amy persisted.

"Okay! It's the least dangerous anomaly possible!" It's teensy weensy. It would only establish a bridge of two years proximal temporal distance for a short period of time."

"So WHY are we moving it then! And in a REALLY heavy thing-a-ma-jig to boot!"

"Anomalous temporal container! Thank-you!"

"Same thing!"

"Because imagine just walking along here in beautiful Wisconsin when all of a sudden a part of you is suddenly two years ahead in the future. And the rest of you is not." The Doctor replied

"Ew."

"Exactly."

"even small anomalies can still be dangerous Amy. Never forget that." The Doctor admonished.

"Yes Doctor." Amy contritely replied.

Suddenly, The aforementioned box started to beep.

"Oh dear." The Doctor said.

"What, 'Oh dear'." Amy said.

"well I may have forgotten to charge the batteries."

"Doctor!"

"Just give me a minute! Oh dear, this is not good." The Doctor said in a worried tone of voice as he checked out the readings on the containers top display.

Doctor..."

"Well, when the containment unit loses power the tear may chrono loop and time lock an area of space time."

"How big of an area!" Amy asked.

"Well it's just possible it may only effect..."

"yes?"

"Wisconsin."

"DOCTOR!"

Your not helping Amy! Look we need to find a solid metal container about the size of a letter box!. And quickly!"

Well how about an actual letter box?"

"What?"

"Look dumb-dumb in front of that lake house over there.!" Amy said pointing over the Doctors shoulder

And sure enough. In front of an old run down lake house on stilts, there stood a battered old letter box.

"Quickly Amy! We haven't a moment to lose!"

Together, the Doctor and Amy struggled with the heavy containment unit.

"Hurry Amy!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!"

"I AM!"

"Sorry."

"Don't get cross with me boyo!" Amy muttered darkly.

"All right! Just help me get the anomaly into the letter box before it's too late!"

The Doctor and Amy, after a moment, finally managed to get the anomaly into the letter box. Standing back and scanning it with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor sighed in relief.

"Well, then Amy. Seems we managed to save Wisconsin after all." The Doctor said brightly.

"Well thank goodness, whatever would we do without all that cheese!" Amy said panting, hands on knees.

"Oi, Don't diss the cheese! I luvs me some cheese!"

"So what now? Do we go back to the TARDIS and recharge the batteries to your thing-a-ma-jig and finish moving it?" Amy asked, still catching her breath.

"well unfortunately the anomaly has bonded to letter box. Fortunately it's dormant right now. It may become active in a year or two's time. But look at this place." The Doctor said as he indicated the lake house. "It's been abandoned for quite some time now. Can't see that changing any time soon."

"But still. Ah perfect! Hello there. And how are you doing dear girl." the doctor asked the dog peeking out from the bush.

The dog tentatively came out and sniffed at the Doctors pant leg for a moment, before sitting down an attentively looking up at him.

"Could you do me a favour? This letter box could become dangerous in a few years time. I was wondering if you could you keep an eye on it for me."

The small golden haired dog looked at the Doctor for a moment before quietly nodding.

"Excellent!" the Doctor said as he put his hand out." The small dog put her paw in the Doctor hand and the both shook hands.

"whats your name by the way?" The Doctor asked.

The small dog barked.

"well it's very nice to meet you Jack. I knew a Jack once. He was a very good friend."

"Doctor." Amy said "Are you talking to this dog?"

"What? I speak dog."

"Doctor!"

"But I do!"

**The End.**


End file.
